


The Letter

by Sokorra



Category: Gilmore Girls, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Rory meet again in DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote on Tumblr for the 750 words challenge. I was watching West Wing at the time and it merged into a crossover. So basically, move everything that is Gilmore Girls back a year (Rory graduated in 2006 instead of 2007) and assume that Rory followed Santos around instead of Obama. She was then asked to be deputy Press Secretary for the new administration so she works in DC.
> 
> I might expand this at a later date. Also I have no concept of DC geography.

They had decided to met at an outdoor cafe. It was early summer, so the weather outside isn’t too unbearable, and it was public so they couldn’t have a full out argument Neither were sure what they would be seeing when they got there. There were no plans other than to meet at Ovelo’s on second street.

He arrived first, wanting to have a few minutes to collect himself. He was led to a table near the building, so it was just within the shade of the awn. He sat with his back to the restaurant not wanting to miss her arrival. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before ordering a coffee.

He wasn’t sure what he had been thinking when he had shown up at her work. He had been in the area for a conference where he was asked to speak about the technology his company had developed recently and had been invited to hear her press conference by one of his friends who happened to work the local beat.

She hadn’t noticed him at first, but he knew exactly when she had. Her brilliant smile had become stilted, though only those who really knew her could have told. She had been a professional, not letting his presence throw her off her grove, but he could tell she was effected.

So he had decided to leave her a message asking her to meet him somewhere, and she had responded with Ovelo’s, a place her new friends had recommended for solitude from the general bustle of the District.

She arrived a few minutes late, but he didn’t mind. Her smile was genuine but weary as she sat down across from him, having spotted him from the entry way. She had her hair down, more relaxed then her style from the other day. It reminded him of days back in college, meeting at coffee places and studying together. Except there were no books to distract them this time.

“Hello, Logan.” she stated, breaking the silence as she put her purse in the seat between them. 

“Rory,” He responded, smiling slightly. ”So how is it being the new Press Secretary? Quite a career jump.” He had been surprised when he had heard that Santos had hired Rory as a press secretary. She had only been a year out of college, and her actual experience was mainly following Santos around the country as he fought for the Presidency. But apparently she had made an impression on the Communications Director for the administration and six months in they had asked her to take on the job. Or at least that was what he had heard from the grape vine. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Rory, or really the will to talk to her for over a year now.

“Busy.” A waiter approached and took her order of a large coffee to go. 

“No snack with the coffee?” He decided to ignore the to-go part.

“No, I don’t think I’ll be here that long.” She looked down and then grabbed for her purse, pulling out a thick envelope. ”I find it hard figuring out what to say to you, so I decided to write it down.” She slid the envelope across the iron table to sit in front of him. ”I figure I write better, so I sat down last night and just started to write. I’ll forewarn you, it will get rambly, but there are a few things I needed to get out.” She wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore. He looked down at the envelope, not sure he wanted to open it now. It felt like this was just a more official ending than what had happened at her graduation.

“I still love you,” he stated still focused on the envelope. He looked up briefly to see her looking off to the side if trying to figure out the right words to say.

“You could have fooled me,” she finally stated, the words tinged with a little anger, a little sorrow and possible a touch of disbelief. ”Just…Just read the letter. You clearly know my number.” She stood up as the waiter brought her to-go cup and adjusted her purse to sit on her shoulder. She looked at him for awhile, opening her mouth once as if to say something, but then turned around and walked out of the cafe. He wondered if this feeling he had as he watched her walk away was the same that she had at graduation.

He looked back down at the envelope when she was out of view and turned it over, opening the flap to pull out the several pieces of paper. He owed her enough to actually read it, even if it was saying goodbye.

Or even if it wasn’t.


End file.
